The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an ammunition channel or chute for the infeed of ammunition to a weapon which is pivotable about an elevation axis.
Generally speaking, the ammunition channel or chute of the present development is of the type containing two end parts or portions, one of which is pivotable conjointly with the weapon. There is further provided a multiplicity of lamallae or plate-like elements pivotably arranged between both of these end parts. Through these plate-like elements there are guided tension and torsion resilient elements.
With a heretofore known construction of ammunition channel or chute of this type, as disclosed in British Patent No. 583,410, the adjacently arranged plate-like elements or lamellae possess projections or tongues and recesses or grooves which interengage with one another, by means of which the plate-like elements are mounted upon one another in a bayonet-locking fashion. Additionally, the plate-like elements are interconnected with one another by means of two continuous flexible resiliently arranged elements constructed for instance as springs. One of the major shortcomings of this prior art arrangement is the complicated construction of the individual plate-like elements.
Other prior art constructions of ammunition channels or chutes have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,780 and British Patent No. 590,783.